Fairy Tail, whats that?
by ToxicLaser
Summary: Our main character Brianna Garcia notice a strange book at the book store. Only to find out a wizard from magnolia is trying to talk to her throe the book. And eventually she gets stuck in a portal to transport to Magnolia. Will she find this mysterious character? And will she ever go home? Find out in the fan-fiction 'Fairy tail, what's that'Rated T for language and violence.
1. A new book

**So this is my first fan-fiction so no judging aloud please. Also this story might have curses but that's about it. I also don't like to do m rated stuff so don't expect that.**

* * *

_**Main Characters point of ****view**_

I hurried through town square shoving away all the people in front of me to get to my destination. I scurried along the busy sidewalk until I finely reached the destination. 'Oakwood bookstore' the sign said as I appeared next to the building. I open the door and entered the store smiling with glee.

My dark brown hair flew in the wind a bit as the door finally closed. I put my hands in my favorite black sweater pockets and fixed my hood since because of the wind it flew around my neck. I looked around the book shelves finding only the same old regular books. I read mostly all the books expect the boring books like biography or history.

I was more into fiction books since anything can happen in fiction books. I went to the book shelves containing all the fiction books I read expect one. I smiled gleefully at the book. I picked it out right away and sat at one of the tables in the store. I examined the book on the front and back. I would always look for secrets in the books cover because usually I can find one.

Once I found a book cover that has its title picture etched into it like a you would to a tree or something. But anyways the book seemed simple. The front cover and back book was just leather covering. It seemed old for a new book in the bookstore. On the upper right of the book it just said in bold pink letters 'fairy tail'. "Hmm something is wrong?" I whispered to myself.

I focused on the words for a couple minutes and I finally released it. They spelled fairy tale wrong. Unless they purposely met that a fairy had a tail or something. How dumb oh well, mysteriously I noticed that an author's name was not on the book. 'Also mysteriously I said in my mind. I finally opened the books and flipped through all the pages. The only thing in the book was nothing.

The pages were all empty and seemed there was no hit anybody wrote on the book. I went back to the first page only to find the world 'hello'.

I was fazed, I am sure I checked each page even checking if two pages were stuck together but nothing. And now the world hello appeared. I gasped and waited for something else to happen. 'Anybody there?' the words scribbled itself into the paper. I was having a hard time to comprehend what just happened. I had a dumb idea but decided to go along with it.

I digged in my sweater pocket and finally took my hand out of my pocket with a pen in hand. "I am going to be in big trouble if the staff finds out. I wrote on the page 'hello' and I realized I was trying to talk to some stupid words. But suddenly the words on the page was answered by a 'hello my name is Connor and I am a wizard of fairy tail of Magnolia who are you. I was paralyzed for a second. Wizards? Fairy tail? "What the hell is going on?! I said loudly at which everyone in the book store was staring. I quickly went to the front of the store paid the book and left feeling a little embarrassed but puzzled at the same time.


	2. Where am I?

**Hello felt board so did another chapter. I might write 2 chapters or more a day. Well we will see.**

* * *

**Main character's point of view**

I ran to my apartment and quickly ran throe the door and locked it behind me. I sat on my couch, pen in hand and opened the book waiting to see if any more words came. The only new thing I saw was a 'hello?'

I wondered what should I say and then I carefully wrote the following words. "If you are a wizard you can you magic right?" I felt stupid for asking that question with the most obvious answer in the world. But he replied saying 'how did you think I am talking to you'.

My sweat dropped when he even realized the question might have been stupid. For the rest of the night I talked to the mysterious person throe the book. He told me stories about fairy tail and how magnolia was a magical place. I wrote to him 'I wished I could be there' because from the sound of it, it was just like the books I read.

Suddenly he said 'ok but you might teleport somewhere farther away from me because I am not sure if I can trust that you are not dangerous'. He thinks I am dangerous! Wait…. I can go to magnolia?! I thought In my mind. Then I realized what I just said in my mind.

"Sometimes I think I am an idiot who just notices things that are stupid" I said out loud.

Out of nowhere I felt dizzy and sleepy. Then before dozing off I read the book to see the words. 'Be safe Brianna'. I smiled and whispered "he cares!" Again my sweat dropped realizing I just noticed something stupid again.

I felt cold air poke at my skin as I was sleeping on a hard floor for some reason.

I then woke up, probably from getting nipped by the cold. I walked to the wall next to me expecting there to be my heater. Thoe because my eyes were hazy I hit my head on the wall instead.

"Who the hell stole my heater!" I yelled pissed because of the cold still biting at me. Suddenly my eyes opened awake only to find a huge wall in front of my face. I looked around and saw I was in an ally way. "Ha-ha for a second I thought I was in an ally way and not my house, how funny is that?" I commented as I laughed at myself for a couple of minutes.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Pop! "Where the hell am why, where's my home my home can't disappear can't it, oh god help!" I screamed these words panicking and scared as to where I am. Suddenly I heard a voice. "Hey why are you screaming in an ally way?"

I turned around only to find a boy, about my age with spikey pink hair and a goofy grin on his face probably because, I was shouting in an ally way. "What are you laughing about ass!" I yelled hoping he would leave so I can figure out where I am.

"Hey flame brain what's tacking so long, we have to go back to the guild." Then a boy again the same age as me with dark blue hair and a mad expression was next to the pink haired boy." Shut up Ice Popsicle I just came to see who was screaming!"

Then I looked both of them scared, I muttered under my breath "I want to go home".

* * *

**So what did you think? I take any suggestions anytime because you are the best see you later.**


	3. The Guild

**Hi guys I am back now since I see everybody doing this I might as well too. Take it away Natsu!**

**Natsu: Fairy Tail is not owned by ToxicLaser, just the plot.**

* * *

The two boys stared at me. I felt so scared as if they might try to beat me up. The pink haired boy suddenly walked up to me. "If you want to go home then why are you in ally way?"

I froze realizing that he heard what I just said. "uhhhh well you see" I thought for a moment trying to make an excuse. "I got robbed and the landlady kicked me out cause she thought I sold everything.' 'What a stupid excuse, who the hell kind of person do that? 'I mentally screamed at myself.

"Well that seems dumb but ok, my name is gray by the way" The blue haired boy said as I just realized he was next to me also. 'These boys really are dumb'.

"I am Natsu by the way fire dragon slayer!" The boy with the pink hair said in confidence. "Sicko" I mumbled under my breath once again. I think dragons are awesome why would anybody want to kill them if the dragons never bothered them.

"What do you mean sicko?" Natsu said in a confused face. 'Shit I forgot he heard me from the last I mumbled something under my breath.

"Natsu you slanty eye's did you forgot that the master wanted everybody at the guild by know?" "Shut the hell up snowflake!" Then they both looked at me forgetting that I was there. "How would you like to join our guild!" they said almost in sync. I read in books that guilds where ware mages hang out. But I thought it was called a fiction book for a reason.

"You need the money to buy a home right?" "and you need something to eat by since from the looks of it you look liked you stayed in this ally for a while". They both made good points, and I was curious as what a guild was like so I nodded my head. The two boys took my hands and ran as fast as they can along the sidewalk.

I was astonished by the sceneries that I saw. Huge colorful houses, beautiful flowers and trees, And by the corner we passed there was a bridge above a crystal blue lake. It seemed more like a vivid drem then realty.

The two stopped and helped me up the ground. There I saw a huge build, with stone walls and flags poking out of it. I swear it looked more like a picture of a bird was on the flag. I then read the sign that stood above it all. "Fairy Tail" we all read in sync. I smiled gleefully remembering the man that I talked to was from Fairy Tail.

I was about to ask them if they knew a man named Connor but instead they hurried in. "welcome back Natsu, Grey how was the mission?" a girl with long white hair and blue eyes came to stand in front of the two boys arguing about how one messed up something or how the other did.

I was about to tour the guild when Natsu and Grey finally remembered aI was there. " Oh yeah he found someone who wanted to be a member were the master?" "He should be upstairs in his office" "thanks Mira-chan" yelled Natsu across the room.

I soon was dragged up stairs a door by the balcony. I still thought about Connor hoping I Could meet him. I then daydreamed about me and Connor's first greeting I hope I get to meet him soon.

* * *

**So took some time but finally finished. Guys remember to leave a review and also one more thing. I thought Brianna should be a celestial wizard but there's a twist so don't expect it at the next chapter but what kind of keys she first could collect. I thought she could collect the key of death. But what's after that you guys deiced and if there are a lot of comments and different choice I will make a poll on which key should be reviled first. See you guy's later bye.**


End file.
